Speak Again Little Brother
by Pitchnight Badger
Summary: Sequel to Speak Little Brother Donnie unknowingly breaks a promise he made to Mikey eight years back. Will Donnie figure out what went wrong and apologize? Or will Mikey fall silent once again...


**This is a sequel to my One-shot fanfic- Speak little brother**

**This takes place around eight years after 'Speak Little Brother' they're 15.**

**idea Insipred by- The Girl Who Envies Books**

"Donnie! What's that?" I heard Mikey pipe over my shoulder, startling me, I hadn't even heard him come in!

"Mikey," I snapped irritably, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"We're ninjas D. It's what a ninja do!" I could just sense his smirk.

"Mikey, go away, I'm busy," I turned away and continued carefully working on the chemicals in the viles.

"But Donnie," He drawled, "you've been in the lab all day! C'mon lets spar or something! I wanna stretch my legs!"

"Can't you spar with Leo or Raph?" I snapped,

"Leo's watching Space Heroes, and Raph would never wanna train with me." He hoped in front of my lab table to look me in the eyes, I continued to look down, indulged in my work. I knew he was giving me those sad blue eyes, trying to get my sympathy.

"Mikey-"

"Donnie! Please? You can always come back to what you're doing! and plus, a little exercise would be good, considering you've been in this stuffy lab all day!"

"Michelangelo I said-" he then grabbed my arm, gently, trying to beg his way into getting my attention.

"Donnie please! I'm so alone and-"

"Shut up Mikey!" I snapped, shoving him off my arm, "For the love of all that us unearthly shut. up. I can't stand this anymore! Just stop talking and leave me alone!" I glared at him, as a bout of genuine hurt flashed in his eyes, along with unrequited surprise.

I didn't really know what I expected, I guess I kinda expected him to run out, or flash away with a ninja smoke bomb, but much to my surprise, he did neither. He just backed away, and walked out the lab, slowly.

I sighed, shaking my head. I knew I'd be incredibly guilty about this later, and that I should apologize. But for now, I had to finish my work.

I hardly got through six minutes, I couldn't focus, my little buddy, he was upset. And I was the reason. I sighed, I'd be more focused after clearing my conscious. An apology was well over-due, and, maybe a sparring break. I smiled as I stood up, cracking my back. That'd be a nice little offer for my apology, spend some time with him, I'm sure he'd forgive me.

And it had been a while since he and I just had a little one on one time, I really did enjoy battling with him, strategy agents unpredictability, always interesting. I traveled throughout the lair, looking for him.

"Uh, Raph?" I stuck my head into my elder brother's room, he looked up from his comic book in response, "Have you seen Mikey?"

"Nope- hey, I thought he was with you... I haven't heard him at all... Maybe he's bothering Leo?" I shrugged,

"I'll check."

I knocked on Leo's door softly, usually his door was open, but this time it was closed, and it was only closed when he was mediating or something, and I hated disturbing him when he was.

"Come in," I stepped into Leo's room, he was kneeling cross-legged on his floor, as I suspected, meditating.

"Need something Donnie?"

"I was gonna ask if you've seen Mikey,"

"No, I thought he was with you... um, did you check his room?"

"it was the first place I checked. You're sure you haven't seen him?"

"Sorry Donnie, I haven't, hey, I bet he's with Master Splinter... or cooking something..." Leo looked a bit worried at this point,

"I'm sure he's with Master Splinter." I nodded, half to assure him, other half to assure myself.

"Okay, Let me know if you don't find him, I'll help you look if you need me to." Leo told me, in true older brother fashion.

"I'll find him, but I'll let you know." I said, leaving his room and shutting the door behind me, leaving my eldest brother to continue mediating.

"Master Splinter...?" I called out, after knocking, he opened the door to him room,

"Donatello, does something trouble you my son?"

"uh, no, not really, I was just wondering if you've seen Mikey... I uh... can't find him." I looked at him, hopeful that I didn't seem too worried,

"Michelangelo is meditating with me," wait...what? "Do you wish to speak with him?"

"Yes," I said, all too quickly, "um, if it isn't any trouble."

"Michelangelo, Donatello wants to speak with you..." I saw a flash of purple smoke, to show that he used the ninja smoke bomb to flee the scene. Mikey, flee? what is with him? He'd give me a guilt trip and a verbal smack-down before just straight-up avoiding me...

"I should go find him-" I was stopped my splinter's hand on my shoulder,

"Donatello, is Michelangelo upset with you?"

"He didn't tell you what happened?"

"he wouldn't tell me, Michelangelo just came in, asking to meditate with me. I was as surprised as you are, my son. Is there somthing going on?"

"Mikey and I... just had a tiny argument, I came to apologize." I was silent for a second, "I can't see why he's so upset, it was just a little fall-out... not like it was that big of a deal."

"Donatello, something that would seem hardly anything at all to you, could mean everything to another. Remember, despite your similarities, you and Michelangelo are majorly different in many, many ways."

"Hai, sensi. I've gotta find him."

"Mikey?" I knocked on his room door, peaking in after no response was given. I saw him sitting on his bed, knees bent, he was sketching. "hey, It's me." he didn't look up. I felt so utterly awkward. I kinda wandered into his room, looking all about.

"Mikey," I started, sitting down on his bed, "look, I'm sorry I blew you off earlier, it wasn't right, I know, but how about that sparring match?" and he... shook his head?! what? Not even a verbal answer? And saying no anyway?

"hey," I said, "why not?" he shrugged, not looking to me, I felt a small spike of anger surface, "Look, I said I was sorry for not wanting to spar, why are you still upset?" again, he's ignoring me! "Fine!" I huffed, standing up, "until you talk to me, I suppose this is how it's gonna be." I walked out, annoyed.

He'd snap out of it soon, and tell me what was with the new found grudge. Probably by tomorrow by the latest, little did I know, that this was the start of something completely horrendous.

Four days. it's been four days and he hasn't spoken a word. Not to me, Not to Leo, or Raph, or Master Splinter, or even April when she tried talking to him. I was currently in my lab, pacing. April was in there with me, but my crush was the last thing on my mind.

"I don't get it! I apologized! I said I was sorry! What's missing?!" I demanded out loud, as if April knew the answers to everything.

"I don't know," April mumbled, thinking hard. "Donnie, are you sure you didn't say anything too bad?"

"not anything Raph and Leo haven't said a billion times. I just don't get it." I shook my head, "that's it!" I exclaimed, banging my fists on my lab table. "I'm going to Mikey, and I'm not leaving him till he starts talking again!" I stormed out of my lab, not even bothering to tell April goodbye, I was too deep into this to care for anyone outside of my little brother right now.

I barged into his room, not even bothering to knock.

"Mikey, you and I are gonna have a little talk. And I mean both of us talking." He just looked up to me in anger, I slammed the door behind me, "I don't know what your problems is! I said I was sorry for ignoring you, what more do you want?!" I demanded, He just crossed his arms, and glared at me,

"Michelangelo Hamato! Use your words!" I screamed, then slapped my hands over my mouth in realization at what I just said. I had never said that in years. Never. In. Years. about eight years, in fact. Back when Mikey never spoke, he had his own reasons, which I never forgot. And My promise to him, that he could always talk to me and I'd never get angry... oh... , "For the love of all that us unearthly shut. up. I can't stand this anymore! Just stop talking and leave me alone!" Oh no... I..no wonder.

"Mikey," I breathed, "I broke my promise, didn't I?" He finally looked at me, like he was actually listening, "this is what it was all about, isn't it? Because I said you could always talk to me, and I'd never get angry at you. That's what it was all about wasn't it?"

He nodded, not looking at me, eyes downcast. I sat down on the bed next to him,

"Mikey, I'm so sorry, I really am I'm sorry." I felt like I was about to burst into tears in shame, but I held back the best I could. "you have no idea, how horrible I feel for doing this to you, I made a promise, and I broke it... Mikey please forgive me." I lied my hand on his shoulder, looking to him in a pained hope.

He slowly smiled to me, and nodded. I let out a strange mixture of a laugh and a sob, and hugged him close to me.

"Thanks little brother..." I then looked to him, "um, your not gonna do that 'silent for eight years thing' again, right? Cause I don't think I can handle it." I told him truthfully, he just shrugged,

"uh uh, that's not good enough!" I grinned playfully, he got a panicked expression, knowing the look well, trying to escape the embrace. But no avail of coarse, I locked my little brother close to my chest, and tickled him senseless. He couldn't hold out for long, the second I prodded his sides, he lost it.

"Donnie!" He cried through his laughter, "alright! Hahaha! I won't! I Promise!" It felt so good to hear his voice again, I stopped tickling him, but I still held him close,

"Promise?"

"as long as you keep yours,"

"I will." I grinned.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He finally returned the embrace we were sharing.

"Thanks Donnie, your the best big brother ever," I grinned deeply, taking pleasure in the little 'secret' he'd never tell Leo or Raph.

"And your the best little brother."

"Hey, Mikey?"

"yeah?"

"wanna spar?"

"...well, I have a better idea, remember that catapult we built as kids?"

"yeah, what about it?"

"well, let's just say I have an idea for our big brothers."

"Oh?" I snickered, having a feeling I knew where this was going... again.

**ANND SCENE! Man, I love just making little dabbles like this! Inspired to make this sequel by- The Girl Who Envies Books**

**By the way- DropofFire also gave me a great idea for this story, a bit of a "what if..." situation, (which I thank you for!) so, I suggest either favoriting me, or just check my fics continuously! ^^* heh. It will be soon! And I appreciate all ideas! thanks for the reviews and continual support!**

**Anyone who didn't read the description, or the top, this is a sequel of my previous One-shot story- Speak Little Brother**

**sooo...yus. I'm glad it's done! I reaaaaly love how it came out! much happiness. and fluffahness!**


End file.
